1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring and/or controlling device for a coupling device between a boot and a piece of sports apparatus, in particular a ski binding for a ski, with a visible and/or acoustic display device, a measuring device working together with a coupling device with a release mechanism being adjustable for different release forces in order to release the boot or the piece of sports apparatus and/or the boot, and with an energy source.
2. The Prior Art
Coupling devices between a boot and a piece of sports apparatus are already known, in particular ski bindings, which are equipped with a monitoring and/or controlling device. With the help of such monitoring and/or controlling devices it can be determined by various measuring devices whether or not a release force between the piece of sports apparatus and the boot can be determined in advance, which should lead to an automatic opening of the coupling device in order to protect the user of the piece of sports apparatus from injuries, in particular broken legs. These types of monitoring and/or controlling devices are very complicated and require a lot of computational processing. In addition, it gives the user no information whatsoever about the proper use or function of the coupling device between the piece of sports apparatus and the boot.
Furthermore, it is also known already to arrange monitoring and/or controlling devices on sporting goods, to provide for example the speed of a skier when he passes by at check-points, or the release of timekeeping processes.